This invention relates to a new and improved sheet or blanket construction having an expandable end portion which enables it to be end fitted onto commercially sized mattresses, and which may be tightly fitted without slipping out of position.
Usually, these types of prior art sheets or blankets tend to have a complicated construction, or have a two-piece design, or employ tie-down strings. Typical patents of prior art sheets include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,679,056; 2,695,414; 3,258,789; 3,654,646; 3,824,640; 3,906,559; 4,316,299; and, 4,656,682.
It would be desireable to provide a new and improved single sized sheet or blanket which can be securely end-fitted around commercially sized mattresses such as regular, full (i.e., double), queen and king, and which can function both as a cover or as a bottom sheet.